The present invention relates to a deodorant dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser for dispensing a deodorant.
Deodorant dispensers are generally used to cover odors in places, such as toilets. Deodorants in the deodorant dispensers are either liquid or solid. A liquid deodorant dispenser generally includes a container receiving a liquid deodorant and an elongated cotton wick having an end submerged in the liquid deodorant. The other end of the cotton wick is connected to an absorber fixed to a cap that is mounted on an open end of the container. The absorber absorbs the liquid deodorant tinder capillary action. The fragrance passes through a plurality of adjustable openings in the cap into the air. However, such a liquid, deodorant dispenser has many components and, thus, is expensive. Furthermore, the openings of the cap merely allow adjustment in the amount of volatilization but not in the volatile area. A solid deodorant dispenser includes a solid deodorant that is formed by cooling of molten deodorant that was poured into a container with a cap. In use, the cap is removed such that a top face of the solid deodorant comes into contact with the air. Thus, the solid deodorant slowly volatilizes from top to bottom. However, the volatile area of the solid deodorant can not be adjusted according to needs.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive deodorant dispenser that can be adjusted in the volatile area according to needs.